fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukon
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory The bear species were more of an old fashioned warrior race, with a huge history record, many legend stories and myths around them.One of them being that of a weapon, one that possesses such incredible power, that not even some of the strongest mystical beings can destroy it or compare with its power.Yukon was very fascinated in that weapon and whether its existence was real, as he wished to get a hold of it and use it for the best of his whole race, as well as the entire world in general. Years went by, while Yukon worked hard to become a proud warrior and one of the most well known protectors for all of his fellow bear people.Yet he still had his childhood goal of finding the weapon talked throughout stories, even though many told him his chances were slim, until one day, Yukon saw a bright shooting star on the beautiful night sky, to which he made a wish to find the weapon so he could achieve his goal.Much to his surprise, the said shooting star nearly collapsed on him, revealing itself to be that weapon spoken that much about, Ursasidus, as it was named in the stories, Yukon could feel the connection between him and the object, when staring and getting closer to it. Upon grabbing it in his hand, he saw some visions and an extremely huge flow of power traveling in his body, that made Yukon to drop it down as the energy given by it was too intense to handle and left the place, changing his mind about using the legendary weapon.After some more time passed, the Phoenix race made their appearance, taking over most of the bear species territory, including the majority of its population too, as prisoners for war or slaves.Yukon was able to hide from them, but this wouldnt last for long, he needed to do something, he needed to somehow deal with the situation and change everything back to how it was, then it came in his mind about Ursasidus, he had no other choice. He arrived at the place where he last saw the weapon, it was still laying there, untouched and glowing like the last time.Even though knowing it might end like the day Yukon came in contact with it, he had to try again, but this time focusing and being more careful.He took a deep breath, picked it up and was attempting to lower and maintain the power of Ursasidus on a level he knew he could handle, which he succeeded fortunately for him.Ever since that day, he trained and learned more with Ursasidus till he could use it proficiently enough to combat others and know the extent of it, he will fight till the end, regaining everything from the Phoenix race back, even if he will die while doing so. Appearance Yukon appearance is that of a grizzly bear, although with the color of the fur being a very bright gold looking one, along some light blue marks evident on his legs, arms, chest and his face.The marks are the cause of the weapon he is holding with him, making them permanent on his body ever since he got a hold of it.When he enters his majorgrizz state, the light blue marks will start to shine intensively like the stars of a constellation on the night sky. His weapon, which is a scythe hammer called Ursasidus, is held by Yukon in the left hand, the color of the metal its a slightly brownish gold, as mentioned earlier with the time of weapon it is, one of the edges is sharp and great for slicing and impaling, while the other edge is flat and incredible for crushing and obliterating with a heavy powerful blow. Obviously, as a bear in general, he has an intimidating size and physique, which at times used for showing his dominance over others along his weapon, but he also got thick and sharp claws, perfect for tearing off the flesh of anyone unlucky, to get in the path of those deadly nails.He isnt lacking in the dental department either, his teeth are sharp-edged and powerful for biting, as expected from a being that is half grizzly bear. Personality Yukon is one of those characters that tries everything in its power in order to achieve the best results in the end.He does it for others more then for himself as he isnt bothered that much for his safety, but more for his friends and family, he frequently risked his life, even in situations where he shouldnt done it, often leading to some of the worst scenarios. He is protective, respectful and honest, compared to the other male characters in the verse, he is one, if not the most nicest guys around.Even Leona said that Yukon is such a gentleman that she was surprised, as there are rarely any mans like this anymore around, especially in times like this.Despite these traits, Yukon is no exception when it comes to killing, he is a warrior above all so he cant let his personality get in his way to restrict him from such an act. When in his majorgrizz state, Yukon changes quite a bit, he becomes way less of a gentleman and more of a barbaric type of character.That drives him as one brutal, merciless and aggressive bear person in battle, although he still keeps his intelligence and control over himself to an extent so he doesnt hurt anybody close to him or become corrupted during his majorgrizz state. Personal Statistics Name: 'Yukon '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''39 '''Weight: '''224 lbs(101 kgs) '''Height: '''6 ' (5 2/3) '' feet(1.97 meters) '''Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half bear) Combat Statistics 'Tier: High 6-B '''| '''6-A Powers and Abilities':' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses('Enhanced vision, can see incredibly far and spot any being even if they are as little as a dot, Enhanced hearing,' '''he can hear a being fast enough that they wont even realize they have been spotted until they get hit, '''Enhanced smell', he can track down scents over large distances and recognize whose scent it was), Longevity(Ursasidus prolongs the life span of the one which wields it), Energy Manipulation(can control energy and attack with slashes or blunt strikes of energy with Ursasidus), Electricity Manipulation(with his weapon he can generate and control electricity, even from the sky thanks to Ursasidus), Ice Manipulation(capable of creating ice and control it to his own liking because of Ursasidus), Air Manipulation(able to conjure cyclones and generate powerful winds, can even use for travel from a place to another), Spatial Manipulation(Ursasidus got the ability to literally slice or crush space itself, due to its mystic nature, which makes it a dangerous weapon to be hit by, with this it can also open wormholes for traveling long distances in no time, proved useful in combat as well if required), Weather Manipulation(shown to create powerful storms by changing the weather and shape it to alter the intensity and much more), Statistics Amplification(can amplify his own power by several times from tapping more and more into the power of which Ursasidus is possessing), Light Manipulation(can store light inside, which can be released outside, in order to create an intense bright glow, shinning as much as the entire Ursa Major constellation combined), Fusionism(he can fuse two abilities together in order to create a more powerful ability with the properties of the two), Weapon Mastery(trained with his weapon ever since he was a teenager and has hundreds of years of experience granted to him by the Ursasidus), Holy Manipulation(due to its mystical nature and origins, it is imbued with holy energy as well, which can be used for healing the user of heavy injuries instantly when needed or some limited reality warping for shaping reality at his disposal), Absorption(the Ursasidus can absorb nearly any kind of attack and nullify it, as long as they come in contact with it), Limited Telekinesis(can move the path of Ursasidus and control its movement, as it is linked to Yukon), Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (as his weapon its mystic in nature, it makes his body unable to be poisoned or get any disease of any sort, Resistance to Mind Manipulation(the mind of Yukon is highly resistant to mind powers, its described as being "clear as the skies"), Soul Manipulation(his soul is protected from the mystical power Ursasidus has, making hard to damage Yukon soul) and Possession(possession is nearly useless on him, as whoever to tries take over him, its immediately overwhelmed by the power of Ursasidus, which Yukon by far could handle it) | One Hit Kill (via Arctic Aurora Blaze), Status Effect Inducement(he can imbue Ursasidus with the elemental powers it has for causing different effects, like for example ice for freezing, electricity for paralysis or light for blinding, it needs physical contact to do so), Homing Attack(His attacks, whether close range or long range, will follow the opponent till it strikes them) Attack Potency: Large Country level +'(his weakest strikes have the power to shatter the European continent) | '''Continent level '(upon unleashing the fragment of Ursasidus true power, he was able to tore apart in tiny pieces the entirety of the Russia land) 'Speed: Relativistic '''reaction and combat speed (can react and catch up with characters which are that fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(held up with his own strength several construction monuments on his back without breaking a sweat) | '''Class G '(stated many times he would be able to hold about the entire population of Earth with a single hand when pushed at his best) 'Striking Strength: Large Country class '| 'Continent class ' '''Durability: Large Country level +(the only one in his species to be able to handle the power of Ursasidus when using it)' '|''' Continent level (the maximum amount of power his body can withstand without being destroyed entirely) '''Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Because of his race, especially the type of bear he is, along Ursasidus being added into the mix, Yukon needs to sleep just one time every year, which is during winter) | Nigh-Infinite (at this point, he is filled with so much power that he is capable of lasting so longer periods of time then usual, only something really really overtaxing can wore him out fast) Range: 'Few meters at most | Several hundred of thousands of kilometers with many of his abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''A scythe hammer named Ursasidus, made out of ursaurum, which is an incredibly tough mystical metal originating from the skies, the material is nigh indestructible, even for mystical beings its hard to break it, the weapon is known as a legend which have been told stories about for centuries 'Intelligence: Gifted (is very knowledgeable in legends and cosmos, as well for history about wars with tactics and plans that proved useful throughout time, he predicted an invasion was about to happen to the world someday and he was right, as the phoenix race invaded Earth) Weaknesses: 'While not helpless or incapable on his own, most of Yukon powers, abilities and more come from his mystical scythe hammer weapon, he can fight no problem without it, but he gets limited though.While he can endure the incredible power of Ursasidus, he cant endure all of it, only a fragment of it, nobody was ever able to access the true power the weapon is possessing, it is way far too greater to withstand it. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Arctic Aurora Blaze: '''The most powerful and deadliest attack ever for Ursasidus, can be achieved and used only when Yukon enters in his Majorgrizz state, this attack is a concentrated blast, between the fusion of nearly all the abilities of Ursasidus, released afterwards with such intense power that kills anything hit by it in one blow, although it cant be spammed continuously and requires a little charging to do before blasting it '-Shocking Breath of The North: 'Combining electricity, ice and air manipulation, Yukon will unleash an intensively cold cyclone that electrocutes them, with such a move, the opponent will get encased in ice to freeze while electrified as the cyclone hurls him around violently '-Climatic Cosmos: '''With the use of his weather and space manipulation, he can cause a storm that distorts the very fabric of space itself, anything coming out of this storm as its being pulled on against an opponent will cause severe damage, also to the battlefield itself '''Key: Base | Majorgrizz Optional Stats State:The Majorgrizz is when Yukon is accessing a fragment of the Ursasidus true power, exponentially increasing his own power, making his abilities more devastating too, as well as making more use of his powers, combining them with his physical power makes an undoubtedly powerful warrior in combat Other Notable Victories: Ashram (Tales of Nephilim) Ashram profile (Speed equalized with 6-A versions, Ashram had Bloodstone and was under Ares influence) Notable Losses: Valev ‘Valev’ Valev (The Infinite Consortium) Valev’s Profile (Speed equalized. 6-A versions used. 5 seconds of prep time.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Hunters Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users